


Repress that Shit

by appalachian_fireflies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dissociation, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Role Reversal, Sex Work, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalachian_fireflies/pseuds/appalachian_fireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve starts dropping in public after years of isolating himself from alphas.  Bucky is the sex worker he hires to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repress that Shit

**Author's Note:**

> this is Suppress that Shit if Steve weren't caught abusing suppressants and checked himself in a few years later, in smol fic form.
> 
> as always, I am writing with dictation software (lord bless my roommates). feel free to let me know if a "two" should be "too" or something.

Bucky puts down his hair dryer and starts attacking with the brush, watching himself frown in the mirror. Fucking humidity. 

“Barnes!” John knocks loudly on the door. “Just shave it off, Jesus!”

“I got two minutes!” he yells back. “And you’re fuckin’ jealous ‘cause I’m prettier than you.” 

He hears John laughing down the hall and smiles, puts the brush down. He checks the file on his desk again to make sure he has the name right: Rogers, Steven Grant. Steve. It’s always easier when there’s a file ahead of time, someone who checked themselves in. 

Bucky’s skims through Steve's paperwork, reading between the lines. _Reason for seeking treatment_ in printed block letters has only _involuntary drops _listed beneath it, but it says enough. At least it’s not “stress.”__

__He snaps his hair back into an elastic, flips it into a low bun. Some days you can’t win._ _

__Steve Rogers is probably not the smallest omega Bucky has seen, but it’s pretty damn close. He’s fiddling at the table, something that looks like rapid, messy signing. He did give record release for his medical file, and it mentioned the hearing aid in his left ear. And about a hundred other little things, which is why there’s half a pharmacy in the nightstand of this room._ _

__“Hi,” Bucky gives Steve his best charming smile, extends a hand. “Bucky Barnes.”_ _

__“Steve,” the omega says automatically, looking a little dazed. Bucky preens a little, inside. He also notices that Steve’s eyes are very, very blue, and he’s placed one hand over the other in his lap. Bucky can appreciate a lot of people, and he’s an equal opportunity kind of guy when it comes to genders and sexes, but, off the clock, if he could name a type…_ _

__They chit chat for a little, small talk. Steve is an artist, a moderately successful one. Fine art and some graphic design. He has a lot of allergies, some he didn’t list on the form. He was raised by his mom, doesn’t have any family left. He has three close friends, Natasha, Clint, and Sam. Natasha is an alpha, ‘but not creepy. I mean- I’m sorry. You know, she’s nice?’_ _

“You listed ‘involuntary drops’ as your reason for checking yourself in,” Bucky says when he makes it to the end of the intake form, _reflecting the patient’s language_. “Can you tell me more about that?” 

__Steve gives him a rueful smile. “Started dropping in public, at work, you name it. It’s gotten kind of dangerous.”_ _

__Bucky nods. “When did it start?”_ _

__Steve taps a finger on his thigh, purses his lips a little. Bucky is so endeared, god help him. “About a year and a half ago, was when it started to be a problem. Couple years after I withdrew from the suppressants, which I guess makes sense. ‘S been getting worse past few months.”_ _

__Bucky had seen the suppressant abuse in his file, but wasn’t going to bring it up unless Steve did. He’d refused compassionate care, then. He must be really strung out if he decided to come here now._ _

__“Why come here now?” Bucky asks casually._ _

__Steve laughs. “Thought I could fix it myself, you know? I’m kind of a stubborn shit sometimes. Then I, uh,” he pauses, and Bucky doesn’t fill the silence. “Some alpha just put her hand on the back of my neck, and I went. I didn’t really want to sleep with her. But she’d taken all my clothes off and grabbed my dick before I snapped out of it.”_ _

__Bucky nods. “How long’s it been since you went under voluntarily?” He’s got his pen ready, but Steve is quiet. He looks up._ _

__“A long time,” Steve laughs nervously._ _

__“Whatever it is, I’ve heard of longer,” Bucky waves his embarrassment away._ _

__“A little over six years,” Steve admits._ _

__Ok, that is a long time. How long was he abusing suppressants for? Bucky can’t imagine he’d make it more than a couple years through heats without suppressants. That doesn’t really matter, though, not right now._ _

__“What have you tried?” Bucky asks, pen poised._ _

Steve shrugs. “For a while, I was sort of disgusted by it, you know? How easy I was going under. So I took suppressants for a few years. A lot of ‘em. Made me feel sort of empty. One day I was on my train home, sort of looking out the window, and I had this moment where I thought I might not be real. Lasted a few days afterward. I knew,” Steve taps his head, “that I was there, but I couldn’t _feel_ it. I couldn’t create anymore. Lights were on but nobody was home. That’s when I knew I had to get off the suppressants.” 

__“Yeah,” Bucky says with empathy. He remembers the few months he’d been downing omega suppressants, anything to stop going into rut. He’d nearly chemically castrated himself by the time someone found out._ _

__“I’m sure this’ll blow your mind,” Steve says, deadpan, “but once I was off the suppressants the heats came back. And I- every time, that I tried to get close to someone, I just went away. I’ve tried everything I can, on my own, to keep it from happening, but I,” he grits his teeth like he’s letting the words through with effort. “Sam told me to check my ass in enough times that I finally did it, I guess.”_ _

__“But you decided to on your own,” Bucky clarifies._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Do you have any idea why you go away when people touch you?” Bucky asks._ _

__Steve shakes his head. “Not people,” he clarifies. “Alphas. Omegas and betas are fine. I wish I was attracted to omegas,” he shrugs, “I’m comfortable, with them. But I’m not attracted to them.”_ _

__“You’re attracted to alphas, but you’re not comfortable with them,” Bucky summarizes._ _

__Steve looks at him for a minute. “Six years ago, I was in a relationship with an alpha. He was…kind of a jackass, honestly. But I thought he was trying to help me.”_ _

__“Help you?”_ _

__“My mom had just died,” Steve admits. “Didn’t have anyone else. I thought Brock was the only person who cared about me. It took some time to figure it out, but I was wrong.”_ _

“Did you start,” _dissociating_ , “going away, with Brock?” 

__“Yeah,” Steve’s hands are fiddling again. “I think, I didn’t know how to say no. Or thought it would’ve been selfish. So I went away.”_ _

__Shit. Bucky decides that’s enough for now; the poor guy looks like he’s dropping just sitting there._ _

__“You need to keep your sugar levels even, right?” Bucky asks, and Steve nods a little absently, looking glazed. “I’m gonna get some lemonade, because apparently Upstate doesn’t believe in a/c.”_ _

__Steve laughs. “The ceiling fan’s better than my box fan.”_ _

__“Yeah, sure, but have you seen my hair after a shower?” Bucky grumbles._ _

__“Yeah, I gotta keep my priorities in line,” Steve answers seriously._ _

__Bucky manages to sneak away an entire pitcher of iced lemonade, and a plate of biscuits._ _

__“Where do you put it all?” Steve asks, watching Bucky destroy yet another biscuit._ _

__“Pilates,” Bucky says with his mouth half-full. His mother would’ve killed him. “Plus having sex for a living burns so many calories, you don’t even know.”_ _

__Steve stares at him for a minute, then starts giggling, and can’t stop._ _

__“It’s true!” Bucky protests playfully. “You asked!”_ _

__“How long have you been doing this?” Steve smiles._ _

__“Mm, seven years?”_ _

__“You’ve probably seen more fucked up than me, then,” Steve fishes._ _

__“Nah,” Bucky shakes his head. “Never heard of any problems like yours before. Probably should just give up now, lost cause.”_ _

__“Maybe I am,” Steve counters, looking a little wary._ _

__Bucky huffs. “I haven’t even started trying. Give me a chance first, huh? I’ve got a lot of ideas. And trust me,” he makes eye contact, “if you want to, we can fix this, 100%.”_ _

__“I want to,” Steve offers._ _

__“Alright,” Bucky puts his hands on the table, palms open. “You think you can say no if you wanna stop?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Steve says, putting his hands in Bucky’s palms. His fingers are less delicate than Bucky expected, with callouses between the fingers he holds a pencil with._ _

__“What about a non-verbal signal?” Bucky offers. “Like shaking your head, or,” he signs the quick tap of pointer and middle fingers to thumb for ‘no.’_ _

__Steve smiles. “Yeah, that’s fine.”_ _

__Bucky folds his hands over Steve’s smaller ones. “What are you feeling, right now?”_ _

__“I dunno,” Steve answers meditatively. “A little- drifting. But not bad.”_ _

__“Alright,” Bucky sits there for a minute, watches Steve relax into the hold with the table between them. “When you were thinking about checking yourself in, what did you want?”_ _

__Steve huffs. “Sex, definitely. I miss sex,” he smiles self-deprecatingly, a complaining whine creeping into his voice._ _

__Bucky snorts. “Fair enough.” He drops their hands, scoots his chair over to Steve. “What do you feel when I do this?” he asks, and puts his hand on Steve’s clothed thigh, slides his fingers up the inner seam._ _

__Steve shivers a little. “Turned on, I think.”_ _

__Bucky moves his hand back, then up over Steve’s hip, under his shirt. He leans forward, watching his body language- and there it is._ _

__“What you do feel now?” Bucky says, low. He pauses right where he is._ _

Steve looks at him like he’s trying to comprehend what he’s saying. “I don’t know,” he says, and it’s there, in his voice, in his eyes. The first time Bucky saw someone pull a trick like this he was freaked out, even with his supervisor in the room with him. _I’ll snap my fingers and make him disappear!_

__Just like that. Steve doesn’t smell turned on, not even a little bit._ _

__Bucky retreats, goes back to the other side of the table. He hands Steve a piece of a biscuit. “You only go away when things get sexual?”_ _

__Steve shakes his head, coming back in blinks. “Nat-Natasha tried once, to just watch a movie with me, pet my hair. Checked right out. Didn’t want to make her feel bad, but she saw it anyway.” He smiles ruefully. “She always sees.”_ _

__“Closer I get, the more you fade,” Bucky summarizes. “Closer any alpha gets, of any gender. But not someone of any sex?”_ _

__Steve shakes his head. “Omegas and betas are fine. I don’t check out.” He shrugs. “Don’t want to have sex with them, either. Feels like advanced cuddling.”_ _

__“Because of their scent?” Bucky asks, knowing the answer._ _

__Steve ducks his head. “Nah. I mean, that’s probably part of why I don’t want to have sex with them. But it’s not why I check out. Sorry.”_ _

__“It’s a good way of protecting yourself,” Bucky says seriously. “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”_ _

__Steve laughs, startling Bucky a little. “That’s what Sam always says. That it’s a fear response, and it makes sense. I know that, you know? I just thought I’d figure it out on my own.”_ _

__“But a lot of alphas are jackasses,” Bucky deadpans, “and it seemed like it wasn’t worth it.” Steve looks briefly surprised, nods, and Bucky shrugs. “You don’t have to tell me that, trust me. I’ve got an idea, be right back.”_ _

__Bucky brings back the clear plastic device and puts it on the table. It’s not omega-sized. “Whadda you think?”_ _

__Steve tilts his head. “How the hell could we have sex if you have that on?”_ _

“There are about a million ways you can have sex with a cage on.” _Please._ “But we are absolutely not having sex right now. At the most, we are cuddling. Any reason it’d freak you out?" 

__“No,” Steve frowns, “but-“_ _

__“Stop worrying about me,” Bucky says, “and if you say any sentences with the word ‘normal’ in them I’m gonna ask you to define that for me, and you’re gonna struggle. Any objections I should know about?”_ _

__“No,” Steve admits, face flushing a little._ _

__“Great,” Bucky goes into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. When he emerges, he tugs down the waistband of his pants a little so Steve can see the top of the plastic. “We good?”_ _

__“Sure,” Steve blushes. “Sorry, I-“_ _

__Bucky holds a hand up. “Are you about to apologize for something that breaks my ‘normal’ rule?”_ _

__Steve closes his mouth, nods._ _

__“Okay,” Bucky puts his hands on the table. “Let’s try this again.”_ _

__This time, he waits for Steve to go under a little, that kind of hazy and glazed subspace where he tracks Bucky, waiting. It’s worlds away from him checking out, seeing through Bucky, for anyone who takes the time to look. He shifts his chair over, and starts talking to Steve a little, waits for him to relax._ _

__Steve leans into him a little, just the side of his head resting on his shoulder. Bucky lifts his hand and runs it through Steve’s hair, scratching his nails gently over the base of his skull. “That’s good,” he praises, and Steve shivers. “That feel good?”_ _

__Steve’s closed eyelids flutter a little, and he nods. He’s going under so fast, so easy. God, Bucky can see why this would be a problem for him. If he’s learned anything over the years, it’s that sexuality doesn’t like to be suppressed; it finds a way, and it’ll drive you insane on the way. Thankfully, it’s rarely as hard to fix the problem as people think it is._ _

__Bucky enjoys this for a little bit, watches how Steve’s eyelids are nearly translucent in the dimmed light of the room, the way he’s shivering gently under Bucky’s touch. It’s not quite arousal, not yet. Bucky isn’t even completely sure that it isn’t suppressed panic finally given space to breathe._ _

__“How do you feel?”_ _

__“Small,” Steve answers, and doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t want to come out of it._ _

__“Is that okay?” Bucky checks._ _

__“Yes,” Steve answers, his breathing going that slow, even way that Bucky’s seen when someone’s really under. That’s good; Steve would go right back to dropping for the first alpha that touched him if he didn’t go under here. That’s all they’ve got to do- let him go under and not dissociate, make a positive association. Calm down the hormones demanding to be paid attention to._ _

__“That’s good,” Bucky says, and tickles him gently between the shoulder blades, making Steve laugh, surprised. Bucky kisses him gently on the lips, and Steve tilts his head and kisses him back. Steve’s eyes open, and he looks over at the bed._ _

__“Great idea,” Bucky stands up, tugs at Steve’s hand a little. “Chairs are hard and uncomfortable. You still with me?”_ _

__Steve blinks at him, makes eye contact, nods._ _

__“Ok,” Bucky rolls down the covers, “pick your favorite side.”_ _

__Steve snorts, moves over to the side nearest the window. “I like spooning,” he says, laying down on his side, and Bucky grins behind him. This is almost easier than he expected. If the method ain’t broke, don’t fix it._ _

__“This a good enough spoon?” Bucky asks, cuddling in behind him. He wraps an arm around Steve’s side, both of them still fully clothed._ _

__“You have a scar on your hand,” Steve notices, no filter._ _

__“I got a scar on my whole arm,” Bucky says, “how’d you manage to miss that?”_ _

__“Staring at your lips,” Steve replies absently, and Bucky smiles into his shoulder, kisses it. He’d noticed._ _

__“You like my lips?” he teases._ _

__“They’re really red,” Steve nods. “Been trying to figure out if it’s lipstick, but I don’t see it.”_ _

__“Maybe it’s Maybelline,” Bucky whispers into his neck, puts his hand on Steve’s stomach, gently scratches his fingers there. A lot of omegas find having their lower belly touched instinctively soothing, but not all omegas are wired the same. Steve draws in a shaky breath. “It’s all natural beauty,” Bucky finishes._ _

__Steve doesn’t laugh, but it’s ok- Bucky can smell why. Steve shifts into Bucky’s hold, pressing back into the cradle of his hips, tilting his neck to the side a little. “You sure we can’t have sex?” Steve says._ _

__“Baby,” Bucky kisses his neck, “I would love to. But I can pretty much guarantee if I take this off you’re gonna check out on me.” Bucky squeezes Steve’s hip. He loves this, loves wrapping himself around an omega when they’re all soft and warm and pliant, loves the way their scent changes when he makes them wet._ _

__“You can jerk yourself off, though,” Bucky offers. “Let me kiss you and tell you how pretty you are.”_ _

__“I,” Steve blushes, Bucky can see where it goes all the way down his neck._ _

__“Don’t tell me you’re a Catholic or somethin’,” Bucky nips at his collarbone, and Steve gasps, his scent going sharp._ _

__“Actually,” Steve admits._ _

__“Oh,” Bucky licks over the faint mark he made. “How Catholic?”_ _

__“I jerk off,” Steve huffs, and shifts his pants down, wraps his hand around his cock. “Don’t laugh when,” Steve moans, “when I come, in about 2 seconds.”_ _

__Bucky doesn’t laugh._ _

__*_ _

__“Call me when you’re sober,” Bucky reaches out lazily for a glass of water on the nightstand._ _

__“I am,” Steve actually rolls his eyes. “I’m… fully consenting. An adult.” He takes the water glass Bucky hands him._ _

__“Hi fully consenting,” Bucky rolls out his ankles experimentally, “I’m-“_ _

__Steve puts a finger over his lips. “Shh. Fine.”_ _

__“I’m gonna stretch. Do you wanna stretch? It’s nice out later in the day. Fresh air might sober you up.”_ _

__Steve perks up. “Can I. Be consensual then?”_ _

__Bucky scratches the fine hairs at the base of Steve’s skull, and Steve tilts his head, hums. “You always this stoned when you go under?”_ _

__“Dunno,” Steve cants his head like a cat. “Never been stoned.”_ _

__*_ _

__“You’re here for a few days,” Bucky says reasonably. “We don’t have to jump to any particular kind of sex. There’re a lot of ways to be intimate with someone.”_ _

__Steve sighs, deep and long-suffering. “Bucky. I have not had sex in six years. I have bought and gone through more kinds of dildos than I used to think existed. I need to be fucked. I like getting fucked. I have felt like I am losing my mind for the past two years. I just want to be able to get my groceries without rushing home ‘cause I’m too horny to be around an alpha that smells nice, you know?”_ _

__Bucky is still caught on the image of Steve riding a dildo, frustrated when it isn’t enough, whining and fucking himself harder, deeper-_ _

__Steve is very close to him, and he definitely smelled that. He smirks, and Bucky swallows._ _

__“I can ask for someone else if you don’t wanna,” Steve offers, and Bucky can’t have that._ _

__He hauls Steve into his lap, rubs his scent gland over his possessively, does it again to the other side of his neck. “Nope,” he says, muffled._ _

__Steve runs his hand over the back of Bucky’s head, and Bucky makes a pleased sound that he buries in Steve’s collarbone. Then he picks Steve up, just like that, and walks over to the bed. He puts him down and leans over him, just kissing him. Steve taps his shoulder, and Bucky stops._ _

__“Just wait, a second,” Steve manages, brow furrowed._ _

__Bucky shuffles backwards, gives Steve room to breathe. “Too fast?”_ _

__“Why is my brain freaking out?” Steve complains. “Why can’t it just shut up?”_ _

__“You tried that, remember?” Bucky reminds him. “Didn’t work out great.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah,” Steve sits up, frustrated._ _

__Bucky leans over to the nightstand, rooting around in the top and bottom drawer until he pulls out three things. He leaves a condom and lube on the stand, and hangs on to the handcuffs._ _

__“Here, switch,” Bucky shuffles to the headboard, leaning back on the stacked pillows, while Steve moves down to his side. Bucky strips off his shirt, snaps the cuffs shut around one wrist, and loops them through the headboard, leaving one cuff dangling._ _

__Steve shifts. “You sure?”_ _

__“Don’t break my dick, please,” Bucky says half seriously. “Be nice to your sex worker. We have cameras and good legal precedent.” He doesn’t need to tell Steve he can get out of the cuffs; it’s a trick for Steve’s brain anyway. Thought that counts._ _

__“I wouldn’t do that,” Steve frowns._ _

“I know,” Bucky taps his wrist on the headboard, “you passed the psych eval. Still. _Gentle._ ” 

__Steve leans in and kisses Bucky on the lips as tenderly and as with much care as any of his boyfriends have done. He reaches one hand up and closes the cuff around Bucky’s wrist. Bucky huffs and leans up, interested._ _

__Steve blushes when he puts his hands on Bucky’s chest, settling in his lap with his knees on either side of Bucky’s hips._ _

__“I know I said be gentle, but the whole idea here is you’re allowed to touch,” Bucky smiles._ _

__Steve blushes even more at that, and leans up so we can take off his own shirt. He moves back in to kiss at Bucky’s neck, and Bucky can see the point at which Steve realizes Bucky isn’t going to touch him. His arms won’t be holding Steve down, he can’t use his body weight to pin him. Steve looks at him, a little wide-eyed._ _

__“Now you’re getting it," Bucky laughs._ _

__“Holy shit,” Steve breathes. “Can I take your pants off?”_ _

__“Yes,” Bucky says seriously. His lips twitch._ _

__Steve unbuttons Bucky’s pants, fingers shaky with adrenaline, and Bucky wiggles his hips helpfully to get them off. When Steve has stripped to his own boxers, he settles back down into Bucky’s lap, blushing the whole way._ _

__“You’re so fucking cute,” Bucky sighs. He tilts his chin up. “C’mere.”_ _

__Steve leans in and kisses Bucky, one thumb rubbing over his nipple. He grinds down on Bucky’s dick while Bucky’s goes pliant underneath him with a little sigh._ _

__“You must get bored, doing this every day,” Steve pants._ _

__“You’re thinking too much. Stop it,” Bucky nips Steve’s lip. “Plus, you wanna know a secret? I love getting topped. This doesn’t happen every day.” It’s true that Bucky does have some fairly boring fucks (hey, doesn’t everyone have a dull day or five on the job?), but he never keeps a case he doesn’t want._ _

__Steve rolls his hips, and Bucky wants nothing more than to press his hand into Steve’s lower back, keep that friction right there on his dick._ _

__“C’mon, baby,” Bucky begs. “Don’t you want to fuck me? I can smell how bad you need it. C’mon, I wanna see you make yourself happy.”_ _

__Steve hooks his fingers under Bucky’s waistband, tugs his boxers off. “I wonder what you’re like in rut,” Steve says idly. “Do you beg this much?”_ _

__“John says I’m insatiable,” Bucky grins._ _

__Steve shuffles backward, leans down to kiss Bucky’s stomach. “Who’s John?”_ _

__“My friend. He works here,” Bucky’s breath catches._ _

__Steve looks up, surprised. “John’s an alpha?”_ _

__Bucky nods, opens his mouth, then closes it when Steve wraps a hand around his dick, ducks to lick at the head._ _

__“What do you beg him for?” Steve asks, pulling off, jacking him steadily._ _

__“I beg him to fuck me,” Bucky’s breath hitches._ _

__“Do you lay down on your stomach?” Steve asks, his hand moving maddeningly slowly._ _

__Bucky shakes his head. “I get down on my knees. He fucks me and holds on to my dick tight enough that I can’t knot.”_ _

__“You poor thing,” Steve loosens his grip until just his fingertips are brushing Bucky’s dick. “Does he ever let you?”_ _

__“When I start crying,” Bucky shifts his hips. “Please.”_ _

__Steve leans over and grabs the condom, rolling it down Bucky’s dick in one firm stroke. He takes off his boxers and rubs his cunt leisurely over the head. Bucky’s hands twitch in the cuffs._ _

__“That sounds like fun,” Steve braces one hand on Bucky’s chest. “But I think I’ll be nice,” he says, and lowers himself slowly onto Bucky’s dick._ _

__Bucky closes his eyes and draws slow, ragged breaths, his hips not even twitching to thrust._ _

__Steve fucks himself on Bucky’s dick, lifts the hand he’s not using to brace himself to rub at the line between Bucky’s eyebrows._ _

__“You’re so good," he says, and Bucky shudders. "How long can you keep this up?"_ _

__“Thought you were going to be nice to me," Bucky shifts his shoulders._ _

__“Circulation ok?" Steve drops his other hand to Bucky’s chest._ _

__“Y-es,” Bucky’s fingers clench tight around the headboard when Steve suddenly fucks him faster, jerking himself off._ _

__“Not much different than a dildo, huh?” Bucky comments, eyes shut tight, jaw slack. “Using my dick to get yourself off.”_ _

__Steve leans in and kisses him gently on the lips, pausing to shudder through his orgasm, then kisses more languidly as he comes down. Bucky’s forehead is covered in sweat._ _

__“Good boy,” Steve whispers, pulls off Bucky’s dick. In one quick motion he pulls off the condom and jerks Bucky off so suddenly that Bucky gasps, eyes flying open as he comes._ _

__Bucky registers that Steve’s hands are fiddling with the cuffs a few moments later._ _

__“Can you get out of these?” Steve asks._ _

__Bucky thumbs the latches and clicks the cuffs open with a rueful smile, but Steve just pulls his hands down into his lap and rubs at the fading marks on his wrists._ _

__“I didn’t go under,” Steve comments._ _

__“You didn’t check out, either,” Bucky points out. “Trust me, you got this one in the bag.” Bucky takes his hands back, and uses one arm to tug Steve down. “You like it?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Steve blushes, lets himself be cuddled. “I like having my hair touched.”_ _

__Bucky smiles. God, he’s good at his job._ _


End file.
